A Fresnel lens can be adhered to a window in an optical apparatus by liquid optically clear adhesive (LOCA). However, during adhesion the LOCA may spill over into grooves of the Fresnel lens, and the grooves can carry the LOCA into an active area of the lens potentially causing visual artifacts and altering the functional and cosmetic optical qualities of the lens.